Comforts of Life
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: They were suppose to be friends for life. But shit happens along the way. Starting over is never easy. Will they be able to find there way back to one another years later? Can things go back to the way it was? Or is everything to far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story and hope you all like it.  
****The italics are flashbacks from Harper's past with Colby.**  
**Colby is Seth Rollins.**

* * *

_I giggled running through the water sprinkler enjoying the hot summer day. I had no cares in life. All I wanted to do was play in the water to keep cool. The music of the ice cream truck filled my ears. Ice cream sounded good but I didn't wanna leave my water. I was having too much fun._

_"Harper I uh got you a bomb pop." I smiled running up to my next door neighbor Colby. We did a few things around the neighborhood together. He was the closest I had to a brother. He was 2 years older than me but that didn't stop us._

_"Thanks Colby." I took the popsicle seeing his friends waiting on him. "You can go back to your friends Colby." I was 9 and he was 12. His birthday was last month and my birthday wasn't until August 26th._

_"We're headed to the pool. I would invite you along but your mom." I nodded understanding. My mom was living out her last few days in the house. She had been diagnosed with advanced brain cancer. I hated to be away. With my mom's cancer I had no choice but to grow up fast. I was scared to lose my mom. She wasn't afraid to go. She keeps saying she is ready to go._

_"Yea." I looked at the house turning back to look at the ground. The days I could be out in the sun acting like a little girl were the days I cherished. "I should go check on her. Have fun at the pool." I have only ever cried in front of Colby two times since we had started to be friends. The first time he stole my cookie and I wanted him to feel bad enough he'd not only give me my cookie back plus his as well. It didn't work out as I had planned. And the second time was when I learned what cancer was and that my mom wasn't going to make it through. Colby was quick to pull me into a hug making everything seem ok for a few seconds of my life._

* * *

"Harper wake your ass up." I groaned pulling the blanket over my head. "Harper if you don't get your lazy ass outta bed I'm gonna bring the shower to you." I sat up glaring at Jess. "You got a flight to catch. Can't miss that first day." Jess was referring to that fact I had been hired on as a ring announcer for WWE. It wasn't the job I went looking for but I was looking forward to it. I grew up watching wrestling with Colby and after he went away I kept on watching. I couldn't help but follow his wrestling career for the first few years and the more time that past the more miles got put between us and the deep connection we had as friends was lost. I was beyond excited for him not only when he début on Raw as part of the Shield and when he had won the tag titles. He was living his dream and I was proud of him.

"I'm going." I mumbled getting her to leave me alone. Getting my red sleeveless dress I headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for my first day. I had to go straight from the airport to the arena.

I gathered my things I still needed to use getting them packed away running through a mental check list making sure I had everything. Satisfied I grabbed my bags and headed to the kitchen of the two bedroom apartment I shared with Jess. I grabbed some toast heading out the door Jess right behind me. She was to take me to the airport. My nerves had yet to make an appearance and I wasn't hoping they would.

* * *

_"No you're lying!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hate you." My father was the only one left I could take my emotions out on._

_"You don't hate me pumpkin and I'm sorry." Tears fell freely from his eyes. We stood in the hall pressed against one another as we started to mourn the loss of my mother. I had to be strong for my dad but I couldn't. I tore from his grasp and ran outta the house straight to Colby's place. I didn't even knock on the door just ran through the door straight to Colby's room._

_"Harp what's wrong?" With one look at my tear covered face, my bright red eyes and nose his face fell. "No Harper no. I'm sorry." Tears were close to escaping his brown eyes. He closed the gap between us pulling me into his embrace._

_"A week before my birthday Colby. How can I be happy to turn 10 when I'm sad. I don't wanna be happy. I want her back." After spending what felt like eternity in a hug we curled up on the bed Colby holding me._

_"I don't know Harp. I'm here for you every step of the way. You don't have to do anything for your birthday next week."_

_"I'm not going to." I replied flatly my tears drying on my face._

_Over the course of the week I barely ate, I stayed in my bed all day. Colby tried to tell me that if all I ever did was cry my tears would run out. His stupid little joke managed to get me to crack a smile._

_"How you holding up?" I didn't look at Colby._

_"It hurts worse every day. I thought it was supposed to get better over time."_

_"It will Harper. It takes time." I looked at Colby seeing he was playing with a box that was wrapped. "I know you're not having a party but you deserve to have at least one present._

_"It can go with the cupcake over there." I pointed out making no attempt to take the present Colby had._

_"I just wanted to drop this off. If you need anything Harper call me no matter what time it is." I nodded going back to staring off into space. I was only turning 10 and it felt if I was older. Hearing the door shut signaling Colby left I picked the present up he left on my bed. Carefully opening the box I was taken off guard to see a heart-shaped locket with a picture of me and Colby on one side and a picture of me and mom. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. This time they were happy tears._

* * *

**WWE Raw (10/14/13) St. Louis, Missouri**

After getting the run down of everything it was I needed to know for my first night I was pushed straight into wardrobe getting handed a silver off the shoulder sequenced dress that stopped mid-thigh. I was handed a pair of silver open toed heels. After getting dressed I found myself getting my make-up done lightly and my hair getting curled and one side pinned back. After all the fuss I found myself sitting in front of the hometown crowd ready for the first match.

By the time the end of the show came I was enjoying watching all the action up close. I still had to come in contact with Colby but I knew that would all change with this match. I didn't know if Colby had heard I was here or even if he even remembered me.

**_Cody Rhodes & Goldust vs. The Shield_**

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Titles. Introducing first the challengers Cody Rhodes and Goldust." The longer I was to wait for Colby to walk out the more nerves got to me. I had a little jolt of nerves to start the show but now it felt like my nerves were gonna eat me from the inside out. "Their opponents the WWE Tag team champions representing The Shield Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Watching him walk out full of arrogant and cockiness wasn't something I was use to. It wasn't until he got down by the ring he locked his big ol' brown eyes on my light blue ones. All the air I had got stuck in my lungs. I forgot how to breathe. He was the one to break eye contact with me. I sat in my seat watching the match very intently.

Dean watches from ringside, Cody and Rollins started the match. Ambrose got involved two minutes in by grabbing Cody's foot from the outside, allowing Shield to take advantage and begin working on Cody. Cody found himself on the outside, where Reigns rocked Cody with forearms and slaps. Back in the ring, Cody tried to fight back against The Shield, but Rollins cut him off and continued to wear down Cody. Cody broke free and tagged in Goldust, who set up Rollins for a corner kick to the open crotch, but Rollins adjusted himself and instead took a bulldog for a nearfall. Goldust then airballed a flying clothesline and spilled to the outside. Goldust sold on the outside, Ambrose smiled.

The Shield was working on Goldust in the heel corner. Shield continued to knock the facepaint off Goldust's face, but Goldust continued to escape pin attempts. Shield lose control of the match as Lawler said the tag champs haven't done enough to take advantage of the No DQ stipulation. At this point my nerves still hadn't got any better. My hand went to the locket I had yet to remove since I lost my friendship with Colby. I still missed him. I watched Colby more than the match its self at points.

Hot tag to Cody, who teed off on Roman Reigns, angering the muscle of the group. Cody then rolled up Roman for a close two count. Rhodes followed with a top-rope moonsault for another close nearfall. Cody then kicked Ambrose off the ring apron before measuring Reigns for a springboard dropkick. But, Rollins broke up a pin attempt. Chaos. Action all over the place. Back in the ring, Cody wanted Cross Rhodes to Reigns, but Ambrose jumped Cody from behind. More chaos. Shield knocked around Goldust, then Ambrose jumped Cody and pounded away on him in the ring. Shield want to end Cody with a triple powerbomb, but Goldust entered the ring with chair in-hand and smashed around Shield with chair shots. The match came down to Goldust, Reigns, and a chair. Goldust avoided a chair swing, then splashed Reigns off the ropes. Chaos everywhere. Suddenly, Rollins grappled Cody on the outside and gave him a running bucklebomb into the barricade. Goldust was left alone in the ring with Reigns, who took an atomic drop. Goldust then dumped Rollins to the outside before clotheslining Reigns and himself over the top rope. Bodies everywhere. No one in the ring. Suddenly, Ambrose attacked Goldust from behind on the outside. More chaos on the outside. Suddenly, Reigns charged Goldust and speared him through the gimmicked barricade in front of the timekeeper. I jumped moving away.

Ambrose scooped up Cody's lifeless body and rolled him into the ring before picking up a worn out Reigns. Suddenly, the crowd popped as Big Show came charging through the crowd. Big Show, in street clothes, smashed Ambrose, then KO Punched Rollins. Seeing Colby get knocked out, his lifeless body laying their had me freaked. When you care about someone you forget that they have been training to do this for years. Show then spotted Reigns in the ring. Reigns ducked a kick from Cody, but he didn't avoid the KO Punch from Show. Show smiled with a crazy look in his eyes, then Cody covered Reigns for a three count. New tag champs.

"The winners of the match and NEW! WWE Tag Team Champions Goldust & Cody Rhodes." I announced into my mic.

Show walked right back out of the crowd into the stands as Cody and Goldust celebrated in the ring. Triple H then hit the ring and shoved the new tag champs out of the ring before looking toward Show, who was doing "Yes!" chants in the crowd. Show celebrated with the crowd as Hunter paced the ring. I watched the last of it worried about Colby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like the first chapter _Italics_ are Harper's flashback.  
Also Colby is Seth Rollins, Jon is Dean Ambrose and Joe is Roman Reigns.**

* * *

I paced backstage wanting to know how Colby was doing. I still cared for the man. We had a history. I wouldn't feel right if I left without seeing him. Coming here I weighed my options and I knew I couldn't avoid Colby forever so the sooner I spoke to him the better it would be.

"I heard you'd be coming to work here but I didn't believe it. I didn't wanna believe it." I spun around to see Colby standing there in jeans and a shirt.

"Why not?" I was afraid not only to move closer but to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"After all these years I'm still not ready to face you after everything." I nodded looking down.

"I understand Colby. I'll leave you be." I gave him a soft smile turning to walk off.

"Wait Harper." I turned around waiting for him to continue on. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so bitter with you. You don't know anyone around here." He turned to walk motioning for me to join him. "I'm happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you too Colby but I don't want your pity. I can make friends on my own." I found myself putting walls up. He easily left me behind before, he could do it again.

"I know you can and I'm not giving you pity. We gotta start somewhere don't we?" He asked coming to a halt.

"I do care about you Colby and miss you but I don't know if we can be friends again. You hurt me so bad that day. Not only did I lose my best friend but the guy I swore up and down I loved. It's not that easy to start over with the history we have." My heart crumbled saying those words but I wasn't so sure we could be friends anymore.

"I wanted you to come with me that night. I begged you too and you told me no."

"I couldn't leave my father, he needed me then. I couldn't let him kill himself. I told you that." I was starting to choke on my words my tears wanting to spill out.

"I know Harper." He whispered looking down.

"Who's your friend Colby?" I looked up to see Dean walking up to us Roman close behind him.

"Harper this is the rest of the team Jon and Joe." I smiled at them staying quiet. "Guys this my old childhood friend Harper." It was true I was only his childhood friend but it stung to know that's how he saw it. I loved this man and I thought he loved me too.

"You're the new ring announcer. Sexy as fuck one too." Jon smirked stepping around me giving me the creeps as he checked me out.

"Dude don't even think about it. She wont be your play thing ever." Colby growled.

"We'll see about that." I gulped looking down. I wasn't here to screw any of the talent. I was here to do my job.

"It was nice to meet you Harper." Joe said I gave him a nod watching the stare down between Colby and Jon. "They're not always like this."

"It doesn't change anything. It was nice meeting you Joe but I'm gonna leave. I don't wanna be a witness to whatever they are about to do." He chuckled letting me walk off. Other then the encounter with The Shield I had enjoyed my first night. Everything tonight was easy. I had to head to the Smackdown tapings just incase I was needed over there. The first thing I did was go and change back into my dress and shoes. I quickly gathered my things. All I wanted to do was head back to the hotel. I wanted no more exchanges with Colby and his little buddies. I couldn't stomach it tonight. Most everyone was gone before I reemerged from the divas locker room. I had actually made it to my car without seeing anyone.

"I'm sorry for Jon tonight." I jumped dropping my keys hearing Colby's voice. "Shit I'm sorry Harp." My heart fluttered some at his use of the nickname he gave me.

"It's alright Colby for both accounts. You didn't know I was gonna be all jumpy and shit and you couldn't stop Jon from being an ass." I gave him a light smile fishing my keys off the ground going back to unlocking my doors. "You need a ride?" I asked looking up at him seeing his bag in hand.

"I don't wanna be too much trouble for you." I waved him off.

"You're not any trouble now get in." As much as I wanted to scream for him to leave me alone there was something inside of me pulling me to him. The car ride to the hotel was a silent one. We use to be best friends we had no secrets and now there was nothing. "So how have you been?" I asked a few miles from the hotel.

"Things have been alright. I've been good. You?" He asked keeping it short.

"They've been interesting to say the least but I've been good." I didn't see the point in spilling everything that has happened to me. He didn't know why I hated people walking up on me at night. We were far friends. We were strangers really.

"That's good then." He replied.

"Yep." I replied. The way we are acting is so awkward and immature. "This whole thing is stupid." I blurted out with a chuckle. It wasn't long and he was laughing with me. "What's hard about this?" I asked parking my rental.

"We both hurt each other a few years back. That pain doesn't leave you Harp. And I'm sure you are having a hard time trusting me." He replied getting out. Hearing him say it to me I knew it to be true. I just didn't wanna admit it.

"I wanna let the pain go and I wanna trust you but I can't do either. You broke our promise. I waited for you sometimes I believe I'm still waiting for you." He walked around the car pulling me into a hug. I quickly wrapped my arms around his frame. Just like I did growing up I felt safe being in his strong arms.

"With time Harp." His hands held my face. His fingers softly caressing my checks. "I'll be here always." He fumbled with the locket around my neck. I cracked a smile taking his hand in mine placing my free hand on his cheek.

"I hope you're right Colby. I really do." I moved away feeling the warmth of the locket against my flesh. Leaving him standing in the parking lot I headed into the hotel to check in for the night.

* * *

_"Come with me Harp. You can escape." Colby's eyes bore into mine. The tears starting to fall._

_"I can't and you know it. I have to be here for my dad. I'm all he has left Colby. He needs me. I can't leave him to die."_

_"Harper he's a damn alcoholic. He doesn't wanna be saved. He's trying to forget the pain the only way he knows how."_

_"I gotta try to save him. Don't make me pick Colby." The tears were streaming down my face._

_"You do what you have to do Harp." The pain was so very clear in his voice. "One day I'll come back."_

_"Promise me." I sobbed._

_"I promise you." He stated pulling me into a hug._


	3. Chapter 3

**Italics are Harper's past. In all the chapters there is gonna be a flashback of her and Colby's past. Merry Christmas, happy holidays. And for the ones that don't celebrate Christmas, have a good few days.**

**Colby is Seth Rollins and Paul is Justin Gabriel**

* * *

I was thankful I wasn't needed for anything for Smackdown. I was lucky that Renee had took a liking to me and helped me out. I also had Lillian giving me a few tips for Raw on Monday. I had also learned that I wouldn't be needed until Monday so I could head on home. I hadn't had any run ins with any members of the shield and I wanted to keep it that way. I was told I needed to stick around till the end of the show just to keep it on the safe side of things. I didn't really mind. I was on my to catering when I turned a corner bumping into someone.

"Shit I'm sorry." I looked up my eyes staying on the colorful body work he had on his arms.

"It's alright Harper." I looked at him looking into his hazel eyes confused. Very few people around here knew my name. "Jon's going around saying the new ring announcer from Raw is taken. He said you belong to Colby so hands off." He smirked.

"I belong to myself. I'm Colby's childhood friend nothing more." I replied. At one point I was more and through the years I wanted it to be more now it depended on the day and how I was feeling.

"I'll let everyone know. I'm CM Punk."

"I know who you are. I've been a huge fan of yours through the years." I smiled. I had no choice in the matter. I couldn't let my nerves get to me every time I came across one of my favorites back here.

"You're not the only one. If I were you I'd watch where ya go. These guys around here can be kinda scary." He smirked with a wink.

"Oh I know I've seen some last night during the show." I mocked with a smile. He shook his head walking off. I continued on my way to catering. I smiled at the people I passed. I grabbed a plate getting a sandwich, grapes and a water. I found an empty table. I was enjoying my time alone only for it to be interrupted by Colby.

"I had no idea Jon had run his mouth. I had no part in it." Colby shot off the second he sat down. I placed my hand on his.

"I know you didn't. I should really thank him." Colby gave me a funny look stealing a few grapes. "I didn't come here to get involved with anyone. If they believe I'm off-limits because I'm yours then so be it. I wanna focus on my job not who I can date and hook up with."

"That's the thing though." Now it was my turn to look at him funny. "You can't be mine. I've got a girlfriend. The most you can ever be is a friend." Hearing him say he had a girlfriend knocked the air right outta me.

"Us being friends again might never happen Colby. Too much has happened between us. I think it's better if we keep our distance." The words stung but I had to say them.

"You know what? I think you're right Harper." Without another word he took off leaving me alone. I didn't think coming to work here would hurt so much. It hurt to watch him go but it hurt to keep him close. This had to be the right choice for both of us.

"Harper right?" I looked up to see Natalya and one Tyson Kidd. I nodded as they both sat down. "I'm Natalya or Nattie and this is my husband TJ."

"Hello Harper. Nice to meet you." TJ held a smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet the both of you. And if you guys heard about the rumor Jon's been spreading I have nothing to do with Colby. We used to be friends growing up but shit happens." I shrugged making it seem like nothing. I wanted to make sure I had Jon's mess cleared up.

"I did hear that. People grow apart nothing wrong in that." It wasn't though we grew apart. I could live with that. Ours ended because I wouldn't run away with him after I turned 18. "You seeing anyone?" Nat asked.

"Nattie don't." TJ warned.

"It's ok really. No I'm not seeing anyone. I wanna enjoy being single for a while longer yet." It had been over 6 months since my last real relationship and I was ok with that. I was also ok with a few one night stands here and there.

"Hey guys." I was happy for the distraction. "You must be Harper, Colby's girl."

"I'm seriously gonna kill Jon." I huffed. "I'm not Colby's girl, we ain't even friends anymore." I stated looking at the superstar that had joined us.

"That's good to hear. Names Paul." He smirked showing off a dimple.

"You know I miss watching the two of you guys team up. Hell of a feud, even better tag team." I stated.

"It's always nice to have a little ego boost." I laughed lightly at TJ's words seeing the man I wanted to kill. "Excuse me." I smiled getting up. Every step closer to Jon I took my smile faded.

"What do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" Jon winked.

"I'm not Colby's anything so stop spreading it around." I hissed. "I ain't yours either." Saying what I wanted I took off to the divas locker room. I sat by my things seeing a few divas walking around getting their things packed away.

* * *

_"This is what I needed." I moved closer into the warmth that was Colby as we sat on the beach watching the sun set. We had spent the day out at the water park. To end our day we got ice cream walking on the beach waiting for the sun to go down._

_"Today has been pretty amazing." I smiled looking up at him._

_"I never thought the last few years would fly by so fast. Let alone heal from loosing my mother." I tried to move from his hold but he only held on tighter. "You've been there for me when I needed someone and when I wanted to be left alone. We've been friends for all our life's. I love you."_

_"Harp I love you too. You're my best friend." I sighed hearing those words._

_"No Colby I'm in love with you." I broke free of his embrace and headed to his car. The ride back was a very somber one. I tried to bolt from the car only to be stopped with his hand on my arm. I found his lips on mine the second I turned my head to look at him._

_"I'm falling for you Harper." I smiled getting outta his car. I couldn't be happier._


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics = Harper's Past  
Colby = Seth Rollins  
Jon = Dean Ambrose  
Joe = Roman Reigns  
Celeste = Kaitlyn  
Trinity = Naomi  
Ariane = Cameron**

* * *

"What happens if you run into him again?" I stopped packing my bags looking up at Jess. I wasn't going to quit my job because I wasn't on the best of terms with Colby. That would be silly of me. Everything takes time to heal, this situation wasn't any different. With time things between myself and Colby would heal and we would be friends again if not then we could at least go our different ways and be on better terms than we did before.

"Then I say a friendly hello and move on. There is nothing left between us. I see no point in bringing the past up. The past is the past for a reason Jess." I told her going back to making sure I had everything packed away. "I wont be home till next Wednesday. They want me to work the weekends house shows and I've got a photo shoot and an interview for WWE so the WWE Universe can get to know me." She nodded hugging me letting me get back to packing everything I would need. It was going to be hard to be around him until we could sort things out, but I wasn't giving up hope. He meant too much to me just to give up now that we were back in each other's lifes.

* * *

_"Don't be shy honey." I sucked my thumb hiding behind my mom stealing glances at the little short brown-haired boy who stood in front of me with a huge grin on his face._

_"Hi I'm Colby. I'm 7." He held his fingers up. I stepped out from behind my mom so he could see me better._

_"I'm Harper. I'm only 5." I pulled the thumb from my mouth to hold my fingers up._

_"Cool. Wanna go play in the mud?" I nodded chasing behind him. I jumped into the mud falling on my butt laughing. Colby followed suit splashing mud everywhere._

* * *

I smiled remembering the first time I met Colby. I went home head to toe in mud. Through the years that was always the earliest memory I had of meeting Colby. I had pictures stored away from when I was born and he was 2 holding me. I asked about the picture and I was told that after I was born we moved away until I was 5.

"I was hoping to see you." I smiled seeing Nat after I had checked in.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing a few of the other divas with her.

"We're gonna go shopping, thought you would like to come with to get to know some of the divas." Nat suggested. I couldn't turn this down it was something I had to do for me.

"I'd like that." I smiled. "Can I go put my things in my room?"

"Meet us here in a few minutes and I'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded walking off to the elevator. I shook my head seeing that I was going to be sharing the elevator with the 3 members of the shield.

"Now isn't this just funny. In an awkward way." Jon smarted off.

"I don't see why it would be Jon. Just because we've moved on from the past doesn't mean we can't be civil." I spoke looking at Colby.

"We work together. That doesn't mean we have to be friends." Colby spoke a coldness to his voice. He agreed to everything I had said last week. In fact he had already moved on with someone new.

"You ok?" I looked at Joe nodding. I had to wonder if he had really moved on. He said he had a girlfriend but could he love her the way he had loved me? When I got tired of waiting I tried to move on but I didn't feel anything for any of the guys I dated. None of them could come close to being Colby. "You don't seem like it." That had got the attention of Jon and Colby.

"Everything is fine. Just lost in my own little world." I replied seeing that the elevator had stopped and the doors were slowly pulling apart. I waited for the guys to get off. Colby fell back to walk beside me.

"Since you came waltzing back into my life I can't help but have a few flashbacks." He whispered.

"Ever since I took the job offer our childhood memories have come flooding in. Some days I hate them but other days I enjoy them." I replied stopping at my room seeing they were right across the hall from me. "I'll see ya around Colby." I pushed my door open ignoring the protest from Jon.

"Yea." Colby replied walking to his room. I leaned against the closed door sighing. It hurt to be around him, it hurt to be away from him. I pushed myself from the door tossing my bags on the bed. I walked outta the room seeing the coast was clear. Not wanting to be forced into the elevator with someone I didn't wanna be worth I took the stairs to the main floor.

"Sorry for taking so long." I told the girls walking up to them.

"It's ok don't be silly." Nat waved it off. She went around introducing AJ, Celeste, Trinity, Ariane and Layla.

We spent the day shopping. Everything I had bought I didn't need but wanted. I'd find a time and place to wear the clothes I had bought and for the shoes they were always something I had to buy. I forgot how tiring shopping could be. My feet were sore and there was no way I could keep up with all of them. Thankfully we were taking a break getting a bite to eat.

"So what is going on with you and Colby? Jon says one thing and Colby says another." I looked up from my food at Celeste.

"Me and Colby have a past together and that's all. We grew up and now we don't fit in the others life. It happens all the time. Jon thought something more was going on. I really don't think I can be friends with Colby again. Too much bad blood and no trust." I explained suddenly loosing my appetite.

"It best stay that way. Colby is mine and the second you walked back into his life he can't stop talking about you. I'm his girlfriend not you, so stay the hell away from him." Celeste spat.

"News flash you don't own me and you don't own Colby. If I wanna be near Colby I will be. If I happen to need him in the middle of the night I'll go to him. I have been through too much with Colby for him to blow me off. He can be pissed off at me and he'll still be there for me. I know things about him you'll never know." I smirked seeing her slump in her chair. "The bond I have with that man maybe be broken and unfixable but I still care about him and I know for a fact he cares about me. I suggested you stop running your mouth to me and don't you even dare go run your mouth to Colby telling him lies either, he knows me." I stood up wanting outta here. I couldn't deal with Celeste any longer. It was clear now why she was keeping her distance from me. "Excuse me ladies but I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Thanks for having me."

"You're welcome to join us anytime Harper." Nat replied pulling me into a hug. I smiled collecting my things and heading outta the mall. I caught a cab back to the hotel. Now I had to sit and wait to see what Celeste was gonna tell Colby. Any of the divas could tell him anything. Let him confront me, Colby was the only person to this day that knew when I was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

The Italics in this chapter are just the match that took place and there is no flashback in this chapter. Happy New Years everyone.

* * *

**WWE Raw (10/21/13) Memphis, Tennessee**

I couldn't get over how up close and personal I was now. I loved every single bit of it. I watched as Triple H and Stephanie came out and talked about Hell in Cell and Big Show. After their segment I had done the introductions for Ambrose vs Bryan. I focused on the match at hand and nothing else. Even though the few encounters I've had with Jon hadn't gone over the best I still hated to see him lose. Not only did he lose but he tapped out. Everything got easier as the show went on. I was being pulled into the story telling that was being told in the ring and not thinking about Colby. I had yet to see Colby since yesterday before I headed out shopping with the Divas. When it was time for Colby's match he didn't even look at me.

_The Shield vs The Usos_

_I was finding it hard to really watch this match and get into it. I wanted to focus on Colby but I couldn't do that. Of course I wanted him and Joe to win. I wanted them not only to get a chance to get the titles back but to actually recapture them._

_The Shield retained's control of the match over Uso while Ambrose picked up a conversation with the Rhodes Bros. ringside. Hot tag to Uso, who cleaned house before measuring Reigns for a corner butt bomb, but Reigns popped out of the corner and exploded on Uso with a clothesline. All four in the ring with the action breaking down. Uso with a Samoan Drop to Rollins, but Reigns dumped him to the outside. Reigns with a powerslam, but Reigns missed a corner attack. Uso then climbed to the top rope for a Superfly Splash, but Reigns got his knees up to block. Meanwhile, Cody had enough of Dean Ambrose ringside. A brawl broke out ringside as the action continued in the ring. Suddenly, the Usos came flying into the ringside action, followed by the other Shield members. The ref eventually just threw out the match._

_"This match has been ruled a No Contest." I stood up announcing not only to the live crowd but the millions of people watching at home._

_The Shield beat down Goldust in the ring until Cody makes the save. Wild action that spilled in and out of the ring before The Usos clotheslined Rollins over the top rope to the outside. "Who's the #1 contender?" JBL asked. That was an excellent question. As the dust settled, Rhodes Bros. and The Usos stood tall in the ring as The Usos's music played while Shield bailed through the crowd._

After the contract signing and the end of Raw I headed to the back only to see Colby leaning against the wall waiting. Here it came. He was going to bitch me out because his girl had to run her damn mouth.

"I heard you had a little run in with Celeste." I didn't even bother to stop. I kept on walking making Colby follow behind me.

"She started it. It was her demanding I stay away from you. I stated the truth."

"I know Harper. I'm sorry for the way she treated you." I spun around colliding into him.

"You have no reason to be sorry Colby." I replied leaving him standing in the hall. This whole thing with Colby was starting to baffle me. We agreed not to be friends again but yet every time I turned around there he was. Even though things used to be so perfect between us, it would never be that way again.

"You ok?" I nodded at Nattie's question looking at her. My eyes felt heavy from the tears that wanted to spill out. With as noticeable as it was she ignored it. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a bite to eat with myself, TJ and Paul?"

"You know what I think I will." This was my chance to move past Colby. I wasn't expecting anything to happen with Paul nor did I want to but I had to make friends.

"I'll text you the info." She was way to excited for my liking. We exchanged numbers and I went on my way to the hotel. I was looking forward to this. It should be fun.

After getting the text from Nat I dressed in a pair of black skinnies and a neon green tank top. I slipped a hoodie on putting what I needed in my pockets. I just didn't feel up to carrying my purse with me. For shoes I wore black suede upper buckle strap wedge heel booties. I headed out making my way to the lobby only seeing Paul waiting.

"Where's Nat and TJ?" I asked coming to stop before him.

"Something came up. But I really think this is more of a set up." I nodded agreeing with him. "I understand if you don't want to go out now."

"No it's fine really. I don't mind. Do you still wanna go?" I was starting to worry that he didn't wanna do this. I can't force him and I wanted him to do this freely.

"Yea I wanna go. It would be against my better judgement not to go." I shook my head laughing seeing his perfect smile. We headed off to get burgers and milkshakes. "You liking your job so far?"

"I am. Almost as much as you enjoy sky diving." I smirked seeing the shocked look on his face. "I wasn't lying when I said I've been a fan of wrestling since I was a little girl."

"Have you ever sky dived." I shook my head.

"I've always wanted to but I ain't very fond of heights especially when you willingly jump outta the plane."

"Harper you're missing out. You'll have to come to Tampa one day and go with me. You'll love it." Just his smile alone had me wanting to agree to this.

"I'll keep it in mind but I make no promises." I told him finishing off my milkshake.

"As long as you think about it." He replied. "You done?" I nodded getting up. The rest of the night we just walked around Memphis enjoying the sights. We talked non stop. My mouth hurt from laughing. It was close to 2 before we ever got back to the hotel.

"I had fun tonight." I smiled standing in front of my door. "If it wasn't so late I'd invite you in to watch some TV."

"We'll have to do this again sometime. I would take you up on that offer."

"Hell with it. I'm sure some crappy show is on we can make fun of. I'm not that tired any ways. That is if you wanna." I smiled cutting him off.

"Why the hell not?" I shrugged opening my door. We both settled on my bed as he flicked through the channels to see what was on. It was nice to have a friend with in the company. Hanging out with Paul kept all thoughts of Colby away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harper's flashbacks of her past are back in this chapter and once again they are in Italics.**

* * *

I woke up feeling something heavy lay across my chest. It wasn't as if I had went drinking last night. I was fully aware of everything that happened last night. I opened my eyes to see that Paul's arm was slung over me. I carefully removed his arm grabbing a change of clothes and headed in to take a shower.

I dressed in a black tank with a light green wrap blouse with a black belt under the bust line. I wore a mint green color jeans. I brushed my hair and applied very little make-up. I shut the light off walking out into the main part of the room seeing Paul was sitting up on the bed.

"You know the second I walk outta this room people are gonna talk." I sat on the bed looking at him.

"We know what happened. We hung out and fell asleep. We are friends and we have a right to hang out without anything happening. It's not my fault they don't have anything better to talk about. Now I don't know about you but I'm gonna go to the hotel's restaurant and get some breakfast." I replied slipping on my faux leather black low heel booties.

"Is it ok if I freshen up a bit?" He asked practically chewing his lip.

"Go for it. You know where the bathroom is." I replied slipping off the bed. As he went into the bathroom I started to pack my things keeping my clean clothes separate from my dirty clothes. I walked around the room making sure I had everything. I smiled seeing Paul come outta the bathroom. I headed in gathering all my things I had lying around in there. I walked back out tossing everything into a suitcase.

"I'm ready if you are." I smiled standing up.

"Well I'm ready so let's go." Paul pulled the door open and I walked out coming face to face with all 3 members of the shield. "Hello boys." I had to be nice for the sake of it. I kept my attention away from Colby. Some how as we walked I was left in the back with Colby.

"You don't waste much time do you?" Colby spit the words out. It hurt to hear him say that and think like that.

"You can go to hell Colby. I didn't think I needed to run who I can be friends with by you." I spit back putting my hurt behind the words. "Paul let's take the stairs." I smiled trying to hide my anger. He nodded walking with me.

"What happened?" It was like he could see the anger in my eyes.

"Just something Colby said. Besides there isn't enough room in the elevator for all of us."

"I think we could've managed." I shook my head at his words. It wouldn't be possible.

"Is there something wrong with walking down a few stairs?" I asked getting him to crack a smile which in return had me smiling.

"I guess not." He replied. We walked into the little restaurant. We got what we wanted and sat down at a table. I could feel a gaze on me. Looking around I rolled my eyes seeing Colby wasn't hiding the fact he was staring. I smiled seeing Nat and TJ walk in front of my view. They sat down joining us.

"Sorry about last night." All though Nat was apologizing she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"We managed. We had fun, so it's cool." I replied.

"Yea besides if you guys did come with we would've ditched you at some point. You guys wouldn't have been able to keep up." Paul chimed in.

"Oh yea?" TJ asked. Paul nodded. "We'll see about that next week after the Smackdown tapings we'll hit the club and see who leaves first."

"You're on." I challenged. With that agreed on. The guys got into their own little conversation.

"Why does Colby keep looking over here?" I shrugged at Nat's question.

"I wouldn't know what his deal is and frankly I'm not gonna worry about it." Colby could play his mind games all he wants but I wasn't going to fall for it.

After a joyous breakfast I headed back to my room to get my things and head out for the photo shoot and the interview before heading over to do the live events for the weekend.

The questions were easy for the interview. Why did I wanna be a ring announcer? Well at first I didn't. I wanted to be in journalism and be on the news. A news anchor, that was my dream job but it turns out I like being apart of the WWE and not doing the news every day. Wrestling had its appeal. Questions like that were easy, there was a few wrestling ones threw in there as well. The photo shoot was fun. A lot of different dresses. Jeans and tees as well. All in front of a green screen. Doing them both had me wore out, but I enjoyed doing them. After they were done I flew out for the house shows. I did everything in my power to avoid Colby.

* * *

_"You can't avoid me forever Harp." I huffed storming away from Colby. It was my first week being a freshmen. I thought I would have Colby there to help me out the first week. But silly me. From the second we walked through the doors in the morning I was just his next door neighbor he was forced to drive to school everyday. He ignored me all day long. Wouldn't even acknowledge me. The only time he spoke was the half way mark between school and home. Did I talk back to him? Well the first few days I did. But the third day I went quiet on him. I ignored him. He wanted to hurt my feelings, well I was able to play that game as well. "I'm sorry Harp. I didn't do it to hurt you."_

_"Then why do it?" I yelled spinning around._

_"You're a freshmen. I'm a junior." He replied. I got it now. It was pretty clear to me and that hurt even more._

_"You're embarrassed to be seen with me. News flash ya douche all your friends already know you know me and that we use to be best friends. Seriously Colby?" I had to stop talking to keep the tears away. "You would rather hurt me then ruin your reputation?" The first time since Colby had gave me the necklace almost 5 years ago I took it off and threw it at him. I didn't need him any more. He stood there looking at the ground. I guess I was right. Some friendship I had with him. "I hate you Colby Lopez." I shouted running into my house the tears rolling down my cheeks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell in a Cell (10-27-13) Miami, Florida**

"The following contest is a triple threat match for WWE Tag Team Titles." After I had announced them I kept my eyes on Colby. I wanted things between us to be fixed. But I didn't know where to start.

_The Usos vs The Shield vs Rhodes Dynasty – WWE Tag Team Championship_

_Goldust with an Irish whip and clothesline to Rollins. Jey gets the tag, Shoulder block by Goldust. Inverted atomic drop and boot to the side of the head by Goldust. The Rhodes brothers with double team on Jey. Suplex by Cody and count of 1. Jey with a side headlock. Jimmy with a nearfall on Rhodes. Waistlock by Jimmy thrown off by Rhodes. Slam by Jimmy. Jey with a clothesline I the corner to Rhodes. Reigns trips Goldust and pulls him out of the ring. Reigns with a clothesline to Goldust. Rollins putting the boots to Goldust. Rollins with a kick to the head. Rollins holding Goldust in place with a front facelock. Goldust fighting back. Rhodes knocked off the apron by Rollins as The Shield isolate Goldust keeping him in their corner. Reigns with a chinlock. Reigns misses with a clothesline but Goldust with a backslide. Elbow by Reigns. Goldust fighting his way out of the corner and just missed the tag as Reigns pulls him away. Goldust with a DDT on Reigns. Cheap shot to Rhodes by Rollins. Goldust with a back body drop. Rollins sent over the top rope. The Usos taken out by The Shield. Shield in control of the match throwing Goldust from one corner of the ring to the other. Goldust with a powerslam to Reigns. Rhodes with a missile dropkick to Reigns. Rollins with an Irish whip, Rhodes with a sunset flip. Moonsault onto Rollins. Rhodes misses with the Disaster Kick but the tag is made. Jimmy with a running back splash into the corner. Samoan Drop on Rollins. Jimmy looking to fly, Rhodes with the tag doesn't connect with the Cross Rhodes. Rollins and Rhodes on the top rope and a superplex to the outside. Jimmy with the big splash from the top rope onto Rhodes and Rollins. Spear by Reigns. Kick to the back of the head by Rollins. Rhodes misses with the Disaster Kick. Goldust pushes Rollins into Rhodes. Rhodes with Cross Rhodes for the three count_

_"Your winners Cody Rhodes and Goldust."_

I wanted this PPV to hurry up and get over with. I had to find Colby and talk to him. I watched on as Kane choke slammed Miz. Summer Rae rolled Natalya up for Summer and Fandango to win their match. I watched on as Big E got the count out victory over Ambrose. Punk with the GTS on Ryback for the three count. I watched as Punk scales up the outside of the cell and Punk on top of the cell with Heyman. Punk grabs Heyman and delivers a series of kendo shots to Heyman. Punk picks Heyman up and delivers a GTS. The Los Matadores beat the Real Americans. John Cena became the new Heavy Weight Champion. AJ kept her title after facing off with Brie. I watched as HBK had played a major role in Randy Orton winning the WWE Championship.

After the PPV was over I headed to the back in search of Colby. I wanted to avoid him and I had set out to do just that. But the fact I had known him for so long and we've been able to over come so many things together made me realize that I couldn't walk away from Colby with hate being the filler. I looked through the arena on my way to the divas locker room to change into jeans and a tee and get outta the dress and heels I was wearing. I walked out seeing Paul headed some where.

"Hey Paul." I smiled getting his attention.

"Hey Harper. You live in Tampa right?" I nodded answering his question. "How would you feel about going sky diving this week?"

"It sounds fun I'm sure of it but I don't think I could actually go through with jumping outta the plane. Maybe another time?" I asked. I didn't want him to feel hurt or anything I just wasn't ready to jump out of a plane.

"It's not for everyone so it's ok. Maybe we could do something else?" I nodded seeing him smile.

"As long as we keep our feet on the ground I'm all good." I replied spotting Jon. "I gotta do something but I'll see ya later?" He nodded walking off. I walked over to Jon.

"What can I do for you? Come to get some real action?" I rolled my eyes. As tempting as it was to take his offer I wasn't gonna do it. I wouldn't do anything that would ruin my friendship with Colby.

"You can tell me where Colby is."

"Yea I can't do that. You see he wants nothing to do with you. He wont say why though. I don't get it. He still doesn't shut up about you." It hurt to hear this but I had to wonder if this was Jon talking or if Colby had really said it. "He's in the locker room." I looked at Jon puzzled. "Down the hall to the right." I nodded walking off. I stood outside the door. I could confront Colby right here right now or I could walk away and let Colby come to me.

"You waiting for something?" I looked up to see Joe standing there.

"Deciding if I wanna confront Colby or keep avoiding him." I replied looking back at the door.

"You should go in and talk to him. He hates what he said to you days ago." I nodded giving Joe a smile and walked in.

"You fuckers need to hurry up so we can get on the road for Raw." Colby yelled walking outta the bathroom part only to stop and glare at me. "Them fuckers." He muttered. "What is it you want? I thought we agreed to stop being friends?"

"You know what? Forget it. Maybe you remember this Colby. I fucking hate you. Maybe you're right it's best to avoid each other. After all you're good at it." I remained calm even though my heart was breaking on the inside.

"Harp..."

"NO!" I yelled backing up to the door. "You have no right calling me Harp anymore." I whispered feeling hot fresh tears roll down my cheeks. I could see the heart-break on his face. Avoiding him from now would be the best thing to do. I hurried myself outta their locker room making my way to the divas locker room. I wiped my tears off only for more to replace the ones that were gone. Most everyone was already gone. I grabbed my things and headed out into the fresh night air drying the tears on my cheeks. I sat in my car letting the tears fall. The second I was able to pull myself together I drove off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**So with a lack of sleep and feeling under the weather, my days got messed up so that explains the lateness for this chapter. Once again there is no flashbacks, just more tensions that will boil over soon, I promise but for now enjoy.**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw (10-28-13) Orlando, Florida**

From the time I walked through the doors of the arena to the time I had to walk out for the start of Raw I had managed to avoid Colby. It was kinda easy. I think he was trying to avoid me as well. How could I think this was for the best? I didn't hate him. I really didn't. Walking around avoiding him hurt more than to see him happy with someone else. Of course he was gonna move on after not speaking or seeing each other for years. It was the natural thing to do. I just had a harder time doing to it. My childhood and my teen years revolved around Colby. It was me and him. He was my drug of choice and like any addict you need your drug. I had yet to fully accept things with Colby. How could I? He still had my heart. I sat calling the matches announcing the winners and everything else with my mind on what I should say to Colby the next time I happen to see him. Do I say anything? After everything that happened at the Hell in a Cell, it was best to keep avoiding him. I had to give him time. I needed time. I wanted to say sorry but I don't think I could bring myself to do it. Seeing the Shield on the titration had my full attention.

_The Shield are backstage. Ambrose says he has to defend his title tonight against Big E Langston. He says it was a privilege for Big E to be in the ring with him. Dean says he is the only member of the Shield with a title and he will retain, but Rollins and Reigns don't look to happy about that. Reigns however turns to the camera and says to believe in The Shield._

"The following contest is set for one fall. It is for the U.S Championship. Representing The Shield he is your United States Champion Dean Ambrose." I watch as the guys make their way to ring. I only glance at Colby before looking else where. "Hailing from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 290 pounds the challenger Big E Langston."

_Big E Langston vs. Dean Ambrose_

_The match starts off with Big E hammering Dean in the corner. Ambrose puts his knee up though and begins to take down the big guy. Ambrose hits a couple of punches to the sternum of E, following it with a neckbreaker. Ambrose talks some smack but Big E begins to take control. Big E hits a big clothesline followed by a belly to belly. Big E bounces off the ropes for a splash but Reigns pulls the ropes down and begins to beat him down. The Usos come down and make the save. Maddox comes down and makes this a six man tag match._

_Big E Langston and The Usos vs. The Shield_

_Reigns is beating down Jimmy. Ambrose is tagged in and hits a neckbreaker. Ambrose tags in Rollins and Rollins begins to hit multiple kicks to Jimmy. Seth tags in Reigns and immediately goes for a cover for a 2 count. Ambrose is tagged in and hits a running dropkick on Jimmy. Ambrose locks in a headlock as Jimmy tries to feed off the crowd. Jimmy hits a jawbreaker and an enzaguri on Ambrose trying to make a tag. Reigns is tagged in but is caught with a DDT. Jimmy tags in Jey as Rollins is tagged in. Jey cleans house, hitting his comeback sequence. Jey follows this with a spinebuster. Jey goes for the cover but Ambrose saves it. Big E gets involved and takes out Ambrose. Jey and Seth go up but Seth is thrown down. Jey goes for the splash but falls into Rollins knees. Reigns is tagged in and they try for a double suplex, but is caught with double superkicks by the Usos. Reigns however hits a double spear for a 3 count._

"Your winners The Shield." Through out the whole match Colby refused to look at me. I couldn't have this thing between us. I wanted no bad blood with him. We had to find a peace between us and leave it there. As much as it sucked to be in the wrong. I had to fix it. Colby wouldn't do it. I mean after all I was the one that yelled I hated him for what seems like nothing. I kept a smile on my face so no one would expect anything. I tried to enjoy the rest of the show, but my thoughts always traveled back to Colby. It had to be fixed. There had to be way. There's always a way. The fact that Natalya and Summer Rae and the final match of the night was pretty awesome and the fact Natalya got the win making Summer tap out was even better.

_The entire locker room is on the stage for the championship celebration for Randy Orton. Triple H makes his way to the ring, with Stephanie McMahon. The Shield enter the ring with Triple H and Stephanie. Triple H starts talking about Randy Orton and Evolution._

I had drowned out everything and put all my focus on Colby. Even though he was playing a part being in the ring the few times I had been able to see his eyes they were empty. There was a couple of times his eyes met mine and I could not only see the hurt in his eyes but feel it as well.

_My attention was tore way from Colby seeing Big Show come down and The Shield beat him down. There is a brawl on the stage leaving Big Show alone. Big Show gets in the ring and Triple H and Orton run out. Big Show says he isn't going to sit by and do anything about it. Big Show says they don't get it. His lawsuit will cost them millions. He says he has nothing to lose. Orton hits Big Show with the title from behind. Big Show KO's Orton and Triple H is stunned. Triple H takes his jacket off but leaves the ring. Big Show wants to fight but Triple H isn't having it. Raw ends with Big Show standing tall._

I went straight to catering getting something to drink along with a few grapes walking to the Divas locker room. I changed back into my own clothes gathering my things up. I smiled at the Divas that were still around. I tried to get my thoughts in order and away from Colby. I couldn't do anything about it now.

"Now I hope you don't mind but Paul invited us along to do some paintball on our days off. Is that ok with you?" Nat asked sitting by me. I didn't understand why she was asking. I couldn't say I didn't want her there. It wasn't like it was a date to start off with.

"Uh yea. Why wouldn't it be?" She only shrugged but it was the smile on her face that gave her away. "Nat no we're only friends. I ain't looking for anything else."

"I thing you're trying to convince yourself Harper. You are the one that keeps saying it. Perhaps to remind yourself." I gave her an evil glare. Maybe she had a point. I've been so hung up on Colby over the years no guy could compete with that. I've always had this image in my head that one day everything with Colby would be fixed and we would grow old and gray together. But now that I was here in reality I didn't think that would ever happen and I had to get past this. I had to get over him.

"It don't matter Nat. I've only know Paul for a few days and I'm not one to rush into anything. Hanging out with you and TJ will be fun. Everyone needs to hang out with friends, every now and again." I replied seeing her sigh. "Nat I don't know what you expect to happen but I only see Paul as a friend."

"Ok, but things change and don't let anything slip through your fingers because your hung up on someone else." She smiled walking off. I wasn't letting anything slip through my fingers. Well not yet any ways. I sighed getting up. I got my things and headed out. I walked through the arena to the exit ready to hit the hotel and get some rest. That's when I spotted Colby and Celeste. He completely ignored me which I did the same to him and Celeste glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past them. If I was on better terms with Colby I would march right up to him and hug him to show Celeste I wasn't scared of her or care about what she thought I should or shouldn't do. Isn't the best way to get over someone to sleep with someone else? Whether it to be true or not I was gonna do just that. I couldn't let Colby keep this hold on me. I had to break it. If being friends with Colby was going to hold me back then this fight between us was for the best and it shouldn't be fixed. No matter how badly I wanted to run back and hug him and say I was sorry and I could never hate him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to clear things up with this chapter, Harper's past is back and the flashbacks don't go in any order what so ever just whatever is closest to the events in Harper's life. I have a few more chapters wrote for this story and I wanna know if you guys want me to keep putting bits and piece's of Harper's and Colby's past in certain chapters or get rid of them.**

* * *

"Oh fuck harder." I moaned arching my back meeting each and every thrust.

"Fuck." He groaned. I couldn't hold on any longer and let myself lose control my juices spilling out. He grunted ramming into my tightening walls and came undone. We both laid on the bed panting. "Colby's gonna kill us."

"Sshhh no talk of him." I whispered pressing my lips against his. "Wanna take a shower with me?" I asked bating my eye lashes and biting my lip.

"Fuck yes." He shouted grinning. I giggled and made my way to the bathroom, he was right behind me.

After an extra long, extra fun shower I collapsed back on the bed extra tired. I watched as he walked around the room finding his clothes. I sat up a grin on my face.

"Too bad I wont be there in the morning to help ya out." I suggest with a wink.

"Oh hell with the guys. You best go through with it." He seemed serious but I could see the playfulness in his blue eyes.

"Now that you'll have to find out when you wake in the morning." I giggled getting under the covers.

Smackdown had went smoothly. I had no run ins with Colby and for the first time since working here I was ok with that. I still wanted to fix things but not right now. There would be a better time to fix everything. Once again I wasn't used but hung out backstage getting to know a few more people. It was a fun night. And like we had planned I went out to the club with TJ, Nattie and Paul. For the first hour everything was going good the four of us. We were having a good time. But Paul had wandered off seeing some women he liked and TJ and Nattie went into their own world leaving me alone. Not that much time had passed when he of all people bought me a beer in the hopes of getting under my dress. A few beers later he had succeeded. I was sober enough to know what I was doing. I was playing with fire here, but hurting Colby was the last thing I cared about.

"Harper wake up." I groaned turning to look the way the voice had come from.

"What Jon?" I asked with a yawn.

"You promised sex this morning." He pointed out. I turned to see the time.

"Jon it's 3 in the morning." I pointed out.

"I know but if you want there to be talk about us I gotta head out."

"I didn't promise sex by the way. I told you to bad I wouldn't there to help ya out." I reminded him the sleep vanishing from within me.

"That's shit Harper. You fucking suck balls." He seethed the anger raising in him.

"Maybe not balls per say, but something else if ya would relax." He stopped from walking out and came back over to the bed.

"You'd blow me?" I shrugged moving to the end of the bed where he stood. I quickly undid his jeans.

"You tell me." I smirked letting his jeans and undies fall to the floor pooling around his ankles. He sure was standing tall. I licked him before slowly taking all of him in earning a moan and hair pulling on his part. After a few seconds of slowly bobbing up and down on his length he started to fuck my mouth. His tip hitting the back of my throat.

"I guess you did blow me." He smirked pressing his lips against mine for a heated kiss. I laid back on the bed as he walked outta the room vanishing from my sight. I smiled pulling the covers around me tight. Sleep was quick to invade me pulling me into a dark slumber.

_"I didn't hurt you did I?" I looked over at a sweaty and naked Colby shaking my head._

_"The first time always hurts Colby, but I wanted this just as much as you did. It only hurt for a few seconds." I reassured him stroking his cheek._

_"Ok baby." I smiled kissing his soft lips._

_"It was more pleasurable than anything." I smiled cuddling into him. Everything about it was perfect. We laid in my bed. My dad had something to do outta town for the weekend leaving me home alone. So after a small party a make out session with Colby turned into something more. It wasn't planned but that's what made it perfect._

After taking a shower and getting dressed in jeans and a tee I slipped my shoes on and headed down to get a bite to eat. Seeing no one I knew too well I sat at table by myself. A few minutes later the shield sat down at the table in front of me. Jon sat facing me. I didn't think I could take looking at Colby's face.

"Dude you gotta tell us who the chick was." I knew that voice to be Colby's. I tried so hard not to listen in but I couldn't help it. Their voices carried.

"I'm not telling you guys what her name is. I told you guys enough as it is." Jon's blue eyes met mine.

"All you told us is that you got a great fuck in last night and that you had an amazing blow this morning. You wont say with who." That would be Joe but Colby had nodded his head.

"Guys it doesn't matter who it was. It's best it stays a secret." I smiled a little hearing his words. "Why do you guys care any ways?" I watched Joe shrug.

"Just to give ya shit." Joe replied.

"Cuz I might have to look her up and see for myself." Was Colby's reply. I tried not to choke on my juice. I saw Jon hold back his chuckle.

"Why do you care? You have Celeste."

"Things are crap since Harper came back." I wanted to feel bad but I couldn't. It wasn't my problem he was ruining his relationship because he couldn't stop thinking about me.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" I looked up to see Nat and TJ join me. "We had a bet going on."

"Oh Nat please. We never made it a bet. There was no wager. Seeing you and TJ all over each other in the middle of the dance floor made me wanna go find some lucky guy to fuck." I looked up seeing a smirking Jon.

"Was it Paul? We lost him last night." TJ remarked. Seeing Colby's shoulders slouch down I knew he was listening in. I shook my head.

"Nope, he had found someone random chick. I wont say who I had fucked last night either. So don't ask."

"You gonna see him again to fuck?" I rolled my eyes at Nat's questions before I landed on Jon.

"I don't see why not. If he is up to it. Can't say I'd turn him down." I smirked seeing the look of pure joy on Jon's face.

"Fuck guys." Paul said joining us looking horrible.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"You don't know the half of it Harper."

"I bet I don't. You can tell me later. Just text me the details for paint balling and I'll be there."

"Will do Harper." I smiled getting rid of my trash, making my way to the elevator. I sighed seeing Colby step on with me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Couldn't help but hear you had quite the night last night." Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He was being nice. Just like before. It wasn't like I had yelled at him. He was acting like we were getting along. That we were best of friends again. Maybe it was best just to forget everything that had transpired between us the last few days.

"I couldn't help but hear that I'm the cause of your problems with Celeste." I retorted thankful the elevator stopped on my floor. But I couldn't be that lucky as he followed me off. I wanted to be in my room away from him and whatever else he was gonna blame on me. But no he had to remain behind me. But he said nothing. I wanted the door to slam shut on him but that didn't work as he pushed his way into the room.

"It's the truth. Since you came back I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Or talking about me." I threw in there.

"I know you don't hate me just like before. You're hurt Harp." He closed the awkward gap between us pulling me into him.

"Of course I'm hurt Colby. We have so much bad blood between us from the last few years. Promise's were never kept. I'm at fault too." I sighed laying my head on his chest.

"Staying away from each other ain't working. We gotta at least try to be friends." Now everything I had said and done with Jon wasn't such a good idea.

"I agree with you but Colby before you agree to anything you need to know something." I pulled away sitting on the bed. I knew I could tell Colby anything and everything, that wasn't the problem. I would be ratting Jon out but I couldn't keep this from him if we were gonna try to be friends again.

"What's going on Harper?" Colby questioned sitting by me on the bed. I took a deep breath.

"Last night." I started off gulping. All I could think about was him storming outta the room ready to beat Jon up. "The woman Jon was with." I tried again not able to finish my sentence. But I didn't need to either.

"You and Jon?" He questioned holding a straight face. All I could do was nod. "It's your life after all and I can't control what you do with it or who you sleep with. I take it you guys aren't dating."

"Nope, if this affects anything with our friendship going forward I'm sorry."

"It doesn't affect anything. After the last few days I've learned that I need to have you in my life. I always thought that things could go back to the way they were before but now I see we gotta work at this to have it back. If you enjoy being with Jon then alright." He explained pulling me into him. I smiled happy that this hadn't ruined the fresh start we had made.

"Can you not saying anything to Jon until I talk to him. He doesn't want anyone to know especially you. He's kinda afraid that you're gonna kill us." I stated chewing my lip. He laughed shaking his head.

"It goes against guy code but I can't kill him. Hell I don't even know how to kill someone and get away with it. But nah you both are single and are free to live your lives as you please." I smiled relieved to hear that. Seeing the playful evil look on his face I knew he had something up his sleeve about bugging Jon about it. "I'll let you finish packing so you don't miss your flight."

"I'm driving home Colby. I think you've got hit in the head one to many times." He mocked me walking outta the room. It felt good to have him back in my life. I wasn't sure what was to come with Jon but for the first time in days; life was looking up and staying there. With a huge smile on my face I gathered my things and headed out to checkout and head on home.

"Did you tell Colby anything?" I looked at Jon.

"I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. We're gonna start over and I need him I really do." I told him stepping onto the elevator Jon joining me.

"I don't care and he didn't seem to care but did you really mean what you said this morning. We can do the whole casual sex thing? No strings attached?" He asked pushing the button the for the lobby.

"He doesn't care and yea. I mean it doesn't matter, it's better than finding a stranger every time." I replied stepping off. It wasn't like we would ruin anything. We weren't friends so it wont hurt our friendship. I checked out and headed out to my car.

* * *

_"Harper you can't avoid me forever." I shrugged at Colby's words and went on to my next class for the day. I had thought Colby would finally give up but there he was at lunch ready to try again._

_"Colby I get it but leave it be ok?" I asked walking away from him. I had a feeling he wouldn't but I had to try. I didn't wanna have a fight or an argument with him at school. I wanted to wait until after school. The rest of the day seemed to go by slow and I had no run ins with Colby. After school I got to his car first and stood leaning against it waiting for him._

_"Surprise, surprise." Colby stated walking up unlocking the doors. "You wont talk to me at school but here you are waiting for a ride home." I rolled my eyes getting into his car shutting the door._

_"You really wanted to have this out in front of everyone?" I asked looking out the window. I didn't need to look at him._

_"You really wanna have this out well I'm behind the wheel?" Regarding his question I didn't say anything until he parked the car in front of my house._

_"I don't hate you; I don't think I could ever hate you. I was just mad that you picked your stupid rep over me. We've been friends for years Colby." I stated turning to look at him. "I wasn't just hurt, I was crushed. I didn't think it mattered that I'm only a freshman."_

_"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry Harp, I really am. I was so wrapped up into high school politics I couldn't see past anything else. I screwed up." I sighed hearing him out. High school could get to you. I couldn't hold this against him any longer though._

_"Yea you did just don't do it again ya butt face jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him getting outta the car. I was happy to have him back. He did yell that he wont and if he did I had every right to knock some sense into him. You best believe I would too._


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I don't put quotes for any chapters but since it's Martin Luther King Jr. day today and this one fit with the story I had to put it. Also flashbacks are staying but they wont be in every chapter.**

_**Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend.**_  
_**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

* * *

"I want all the gossip Harper." I groaned pulling my pillow over my head. "Harper." She whined. I glared at her sitting up.

"We're friends again and I slept with his friend and stable mate and it's kinda this casual sex thing. No biggie." I shrugged tossing the blankets off making my way to the bathroom.

"No biggie my ass Harper." She called through the door.

"Jess Colby has a girl. Besides we gotta start as friends and if that is all that comes from this so be it." I called back turning the water in my shower on.

"You know that's not true. WAIT! What member was it?" Her voice could easily be heard over the water but I refrained from saying anything and got into the warm water to wake myself up the rest of the way.

"Jeez Jess! You almost gave me a heart attack." I exclaimed walking outta the bathroom into my room with my robe on.

"You knew I was gonna be here waiting for you to answer my question. Is it Dean or Roman?" She asked not skipping a beat.

"Jon." I called from my closet. I looked back at her seeing that she was giving me a look. "That would be Dean." I forgot she didn't know his real name. "And before you ask yes Colby knows about it. Now can we move on from this?"

"I guess so. Just get dressed." She replied finally walking outta my room. I rolled my eyes getting dressed. I walked out getting a few things. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Uh the gym. Millions of people see me each week. I gotta keep in shape." I replied stopping to look at her.

"No you wanna look all good for Colby." She mocked. I rolled my eyes grabbing my keys and headed out the door. All I wanted was a clear mind well I got my sweat on.

* * *

_"Harp you gotta do this." Colby pouted. Ok so it was every girls dream in high school to go to the senior prom. But it wasn't mine. This was Colby's prom not mine. "For me." I sighed hearing those two words. The last thing I wanted to do was let him down. After this I wasn't gonna have much time with him anymore._

_"Fine, I'll go with you." I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. "Colby I gotta go find a dress. Any certain colors?" The prom was only less than two weeks away. He was suppose to have a wrestling match but the show had got canceled or so he told me._

_"I've got a dark purple color on my tux." I nodded kissing his cheek._

_"I'm gonna go try to find a dress before all the good ones are gone." I wanted a simple classy but sexy dress._

_It took me a whole 20 minutes before I found the dress I wanted. It was a purple animal print short dress. It was perfect. Now all I needed was for prom to hurry up and get here._

* * *

"You look deep in thought." I looked to my side seeing Colby.

"Not really. Just uh thinking about the day you begged me to go to prom. Outta all the days to remember from back then, why that one?" I was asking myself more than I was asking him.

"The was the last day we really had to enjoy just the two of us." I sighed looking at him. After that everything was hectic. It was on rare occasion I saw him longer then the ride to school and home.

"Where do you think we would be if I had ran away with you?" I asked stopping my workout getting some water.

"It's hard to say Harp but I doubt we would be together now. We were to young to understand what love was." I didn't agree with that. I was forced at a young age to learn what love was.

"No Colby I knew I loved you then. I knew what the butterflies in my stomach meant. That at the end of the day, it was you. Always had been. I often regret not running off with you." I confessed to him.

"Really? But your dad?" He asked stopping what he was doing to really look at me.

"He didn't need me. He was good at drinking and better at blaming me. I had my bags packed more than once to run away to you." I tried for so many years to keep that deep inside. I didn't want anyone to know what my family life was like.

"Why didn't you?" I looked down sighing at his question.

"Every time I went to turn the handle to walk out I was pulled back in. I felt guilty for leaving him alone. I was all he had. And I couldn't leave him. After I had got him in rehab I went to find you and I heard about you signing to WWE. I was proud of you for making your dreams come true. I couldn't walk back into your life. I didn't wanna be the one to turn your life upside down." I explained finally getting that off my chest.

"You wouldn't ruined anything for me. I've made close friends in the wrestling business but Harper, it was you I wanted to share my news with. I wanted to celebrate it with you but you weren't there. I blame me for that but I would've welcomed you into my life with open arms at a moments notice."

"Well it's a bit late for should've, would've and could've. We're friends now and that's all that matters." I replied.

"You gonna be doing the house shows this weekend?" I nodded wondering where he was gonna take this. "Wanna ride with us? It'd beat driving alone." I wanted to refuse his offer for many different reasons but I couldn't do that if I wanted this friendship to work out. I needed this friendship to work out.

"I can do that." I replied. I took his phone putting my number in it. "Just text me with the details." I walked off. I wasn't sure I could handle being locked in a car with both Jon and Colby. Everything that could go wrong had to go wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

"You must really have a death wish." I turned to look at Joe who was driving. Jon and Colby both went into the gas station for the ride.

"Why would you say that?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You're sleeping with one and trying to get your friendship back with the other. But hey it's gonna be entertaining for me." He chuckled. At least someone found this amusing.

"Here's some jerky and your iced mocha coffee." I smiled at Colby taking the items. After all these years gone by he still remembered. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I told them when they went in I was good. But I see Colby wasn't having it.

"Thanks Colby. I'm shocked you still remember."

"How in the heck am I suppose to forget?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"How am I suppose to know?" It was meant as a rhetorical question. Not wanting to deal with anything especially them fighting I went to put my headphones on but Colby pulled them from me. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't invite you along so you could ignore me Harp." I sighed at Colby's words. He was right. I had to face my fear of them fighting and things going wrong. Just because I thought it would didn't mean it would really happen. I took my headphones from Colby and put them away. "I never did ask how your dad is doing."

"He has his days. He uh was excited to learn that I would be seeing you again."

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"He knew how important you were to me. Now that he's sober and can look back on things I find he blames himself for how things happened between us."

"In a way it is his fault." I smacked Colby. It wasn't my dad's fault. He couldn't lose me too. "I was just saying. But I don't blame him for it. That was a hard time for both you and him."

"What happened?" Jon asked from the front seat.

"Dude not cool." Colby replied.

"It's ok really. I'm not ashamed of what happened. I can talk about it without crying or going into a deep depression Colby." I explained everything skipping over the parts that involved moments with Colby that weren't really irrelevant to my mother or my father.

"Shit I'm sorry Harper." Jon was starting to feel bad for asking such a personal question.

"Yea that's horrible and at such a young age." Joe piped in.

"At the time it was but I had the best friend you could ever ask for." I replied resting my hand on Colby's. "If it wasn't for Colby I would've been a wreck hell I still would be. Colby gave me a reason to live my life every day." I smiled looking at Colby. I never once in the whole time I knew Colby ever thanked him for being there for me.

"Aww Harp. You needed me at the time, I wasn't gonna leave you."

"But my friend you did." Jon smirked trying to start something.

"I could've went with him but I didn't. Colby's not to blame for going out and living his dream. Everything from the past is water under the bridge."

"What made you finally realize it's time to head out and carve your own path?" I sighed at Joe's question. I didn't really know Jon or Joe the way I knew Colby but I still felt more comfortable bearing my soul to them then my own father.

"He had been outta rehab and doing better than I expected. Seeing he was good on his own reassured me that it was time for me to worry about me and not him." I wasn't going to say that my father practically threw me out because they just didn't need to know what really happened there.

The hours seemed to fly by and we were pulling into the hotel parking lot. I'm not sure what happened to Jon and Joe but they seemed to disappear. Colby talked me into taking a walk. We had agreed that it would be nice to be able to stretch our legs some since we had been in the car for so long.

"Wanna tell me the truth?" I looked up at Colby wanting to know what he was going on about. "With your dad? I've known you since the day you were born Harp, I know things about you." Damn him anyway.

* * *

_"Harper I'm fine now. You gotta stop fussing about me." My dad told me with a strict tone._

_"After everything I can't help but worry about you dad. I already lost my mother, I don't wanna loose you too over something so stupid as drinking your life away." I replied with a huff._

_"Harper there is only so much you can do for me. You're done with college it's time to go out and spread your wings. Go find Colby and make up. I know your sad because he isn't in your life anymore."_

_"Things have changed drastically between me and Colby it's not that easy to make up with him. I'm happy at the local TV station doing the news around here."_

_"Harper you can't lie to me. If you wont go willingly well I have no choice but to banish you from here. Now get outta here." I couldn't believe my own father kicked me outta his house._

* * *

"I would've been ok if he would've stopped there but with a few calls he got me fired from my job and got me kicked outta my place. Next thing I know I'm headed to Tampa to live with my best friend from college." I finish explaining everything to him.

"That sucks but on the other side here you are. Hell here we are after all these years." I nodded seeing him going to check his phone.

"Go see her Colby." I told him getting off the bench we sat down on. "I'm gonna head back anyway."

"You would actually get along with Celeste if I wasn't in the middle of this whole thing."

"Does she even know I'm gonna be with you till Wednesday?"

"She does but she ain't very thrilled about it." I didn't blame her. I wouldn't be happy if my boyfriend was hanging out with an ex. Especially if they had quite the past like I had with Colby. On the walk back to the hotel I was filled in on the time they would be leaving for the gym and for the arena for the shows. I let Colby know I would be up and ready to rock the gym. Thankfully this time we happened to be on different floors. I ignored my phone until I got comfy in bed.

"Headed skydiving Thursday, wanna come?" I sat staring at Paul's text. The hell with it.

"I'm in, I'll get the info tomorrow." We only live once and I was tired of fear keeping me outta the game. Skydiving was something I wanted to do and if it wasn't for fear I would've done it by now.

"Cool, C-ya around." I rolled my eyes putting my phone down. I was just happy that day one had went off without a hitch and all little arguments were avoided.


	13. Chapter 13

"You left her behind and you got a girl, I don't see the problem with me sleeping with her." I wasn't even in the lobby yet and I could hear Jon and Colby's voices carrying through out the hotel.

"You need to check yourself, the second I want her back in my bed I can have her." I sighed at Colby's words. He was right. I wasn't looking for any relationship with anyone because I wanted to be Colby's again and the second he wanted me back I'd jump in his arms. But that only made me sound pathetic. He moved on from us and now it was my turn. I couldn't hold onto the little glimmer of hope if he wasn't. Colby had to be shown it wouldn't work his way. I wouldn't jump when he asked how high. I had to move past this we were friends and I was already sleeping with Jon so this could work. If Colby got jealous over this that was his problem not mine.

"Would the two of you shut up, I'm positive with the looks being sent this way everyone in the hotel can hear you." I laughed hearing Joe hiss at them. I walked up to them ignoring what they were talking about. I could see the nervous smiles on Jon and Colby's faces well Joe held an amused look on his.

"So I was thinking we could do something later." Colby suggested. I was quick to note the frown on Jon's face.

"I'm sorry Colby but I've got other plans for tonight." That had both Jon and Colby give me funny looks, the amusement never left Joe's face. "I'm headed to the movies with Jon."

"We are? Yea we are." The smugness returned to Jon a smirk replacing his frown. "And a bite to eat."

"I'll join you guys. Me and Celeste." I wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"Yea sure man, come join us." Jon agreed to it before I even had the chance to say anything. This was gonna go badly.

"Oh how I would love to see this blow up." Joe laughed walking out after Colby had.

"Why invite him along?" I asked Jon holding my anger back.

"He has to see that you aren't his any more." Jon answered going to walk outside.

"But I'm not yours either. We ain't friends." I called after him making him stop in his tracks.

"Then I guess we become friends well we screw each other." I could hate this man but he made a point. A good one at that. Huffing I followed him out getting into the car with the guys.

The whole time I was at the gym I couldn't keep my focus from Jon or Colby. They weren't even on the same side but it was like they were trying to out do the other. I even glanced at Joe once and he was still finding this whole thing amusing. At least someone could.

* * *

_"What the heck Colby!" I exclaim seeing a mutual friend by the name of Jude laying on the ground. He had blood running outta his nose and Colby had blood on his knuckles. A few people were holding Colby back._

_"I was only sticking up for you. As your man and best friend I'm entitled to do that." I was none to pleased with him. I looked at him waiting for him to elaborate on that more. "He was talking smack about you. That I'm only with you cause you're easy. He said all he needed was 5 minutes alone with you and you'd be putty in his hands. I couldn't let him talk about you." I tried to hide my smile but it shined through._

_"Well I can't be mad at you for that. Now come on and let me get you cleaned up." I took his hand ignoring the groans coming from Jude. There were enough people around to help him out. I led Colby into my house taking him straight to the bathroom. He had a seat on the toilet as I washed the blood off of him. I could see he was starting to form a black eye. "Any where else?" I asked finishing up with his face and knuckles. "Really?" I asked as he stripped his shirt off._

_"My ribs hurt." He sent me a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes walking out leaving him alone. I sat on my bed seeing him follow suit standing in front of me. "You're not a very good doctor. You didn't check my ribs."_

_"I'm not a doctor. Maybe a very bad nurse." I smirked gently running my hands down his abs resting them on the top of jeans._

_"I'll have to punish you then." I giggled moving up my bed Colby laying between my legs. "Where's your dad?" I shrugged._

_"Out getting drunk for the night." I reply pulling his head to mine our lips moving together. I wanted to feel loved, I wanted Colby._

* * *

"You ready to go?" I nodded grabbing my bag and from the gym we headed over to the arena. "You seem rather quiet, what gives?" I looked at Colby.

"Just wondering how long it will be before you start a fight with Jon like you did with Jude back in high school." I quipped looking away from him.

"He had it coming. You had no problem in rewarding me afterwards. So what gives?"

"The truth came out a week later. He said nothing about me and wanting to have sex with me."

"No he didn't. He was suppose to be your friend but he found it funny that your father was an alcoholic and your mother died. He was making fun of me for being with you said I was only with you because I felt sorry for you. That every time we fucked it was only a pity fuck." His voice raised with anger and the fact we were trapped in the car his voice was even more scarier bouncing around.

"Yea I know he told me the fucking truth because he felt sorry for what he said. Wanna know what I told him?" I yelled. If we didn't have the attention of the other two we did now. Colby said nothing just kept staring. "I told him what we had was real, that everyone spends their life looking for what we had. Even if one day everything went to hell between us."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything before?" I shrugged looking out the window.

"It wasn't a big deal and telling you wouldn't make you stay, I didn't want you to stay. The thing that hurt the most was the fact you promised to come back and you never did. For months everything between was good and then all of sudden I got nothing from you. Finally I had enough and kept trying figuring you moved on and wanted nothing to do with me. That's what hurt. I got why you made that lie up and I didn't care about it then and I don't care about it now." I sighed happy to be at the arena for the live event. "I was hoping that one day you'd be back and remember what it was we had. But now that you have moved on, it's time for me to do so as well. I can't always believe that it's me and you forever like when I was a little girl." I got out shutting the door. I didn't wait around I quickly went into the arena to see if I would be used during the show. I tried to keep the tears back but the second I was alone I was tired of fighting and let them roll down my face.


	14. Chapter 14

After the event was over with I caught a ride with Punk back to the hotel. He didn't ask any questions. He just let me be in my own world. I thanked him going up to my room. Colby tried to get a hold of me but I ignored him. I sighed hearing a knock on my door. I pulled the door open to see Jon standing there.

"You left your bag." He held it up. I stepped aside letting him enter. "You doing ok after everything?" I shrugged sitting on the bed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or anyone for that matter. "Colby feels bad for things." Let him feel bad, I didn't care. "I hate seeing you like this." I looked at him. He could be so strange at times. I did like this softer side to him. "I figured since you're in no mood to go out we could order room service and watch a movie on TV or some stupid TV show."

"As long as you order Ice cream then it's all good." I replied getting comfy on the bed.

"She does talk." He joked. I gave him a glare he picked up the phone to order. I told him I wanted strawberry ice cream and lots of it. We got settled on the bed. "See anything you want to watch?" I shook my head looking as he flipped through the channels.

"Go back!" I shouted. He did as told until I saw the movie. "A Knight's Tale." I exclaimed hitting him.

"Ok, ok relax would ya?" I shrug my shoulders hearing the knock on the door. I looked at him. "I'll get it even though it's your room." He huffed in a joking way. He returned handing me the bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks for this, for tonight." I told him once the movie was over with and the ice cream that was left had melt over an hour ago. "You didn't have to do this, actually I'm surprised you did do this."

"I'm not always the crazy psycho everyone thinks. You looked really upset earlier and you wouldn't let Colby fix it and I couldn't stand seeing you hurt, so I had to try. You and Colby have had quite the past, you can't let this ruin it."

"It wont. I can't avoid him forever but this didn't ruin anything. You'll see tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow I'll let you get some rest."

"Stay please? I really don't wanna be left alone."

"Alright let me get my bags."

"The key cards are on the stand there." I told him pointing. I watched him walk over and get one and walk out the door. I went around the room getting things turned off and dishes taken care of. I got ready for bed curling up under the covers.

I woke to my phone ringing. I groaned trying to move finding that I was pined under an arm pulled into a hard body, our legs twined together. I smiled realizing it was Jon holding me to him. Something deep within me felt a spark. I didn't wanna be any where but here.

"Would you get your phone?" Jon mumbled letting me go. I rolled over grabbing my phone seeing it was Colby. I couldn't ignore him much longer. "I'll take a shower and let you have some privacy." I nodded calling Colby's number back as Jon got his things for the shower. I pressed my phone against my ear listening to his phone ring. I sighed once it went to voicemail. I put my phone on the bed side table. I frowned hearing a knock on the door. I made my way to the door hearing the water in the shower turn on. I pulled the door open letting Colby in. He looked like he had gone through hell last night.

"I'm sorry." Out of everything he could say I wasn't expecting him to say sorry. "I wanted to come back I did. You had my heart, but I figured with me gone for so long that you had moved on. I tried to call you, I wanted to reply back to your texts, I wanted you in my life but part of me didn't wanna bring you down my path. I wanted you to create your own path without me." He explained. I got that, I wasn't mad at him not any more. "I knew one day at some point our lives would cross and our paths would be one again, even if we are only friends. We are friends right? You don't hate my guts?"

"I don't hate you and of course we're friends Colby. It's hard to say where I would be if you had swooped back in. We can't change what happened and I'm sick of living it over and over again. I'm ready to forget it, at least the bad things that tore us apart. I wanna move forward. And in doing so I will try to get along with Celeste so one night we can hang out and do something. Maybe play laser tag or something." I suggested hearing the water in the shower turn off.

"That sounds amazing Harp. I'll talk to Celeste and we can go from there. You can drag Jon along. Are you guys even together?" To be honest I wasn't really sure where we stood. I was certain we weren't dating but the last I knew we really weren't friends either. I was starting to care for him.

"No, we only slept together once. We're friends or we're slowly getting there any ways."

"We're gonna met up for breakfast in about 30 minutes." I nodded letting Colby leave.

"I see it's safe to come out now." I rolled my eyes getting a change of clothes and everything I would need.

"You didn't have to hide." I replied walking into the bathroom. I just wanted the water to wash away everything that happened. I wanted the warm water to wash away my stress. I walked outta the bathroom dressed and ready to go to find Jon laying back on the bed. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked digging for a pair of sneakers.

"Well now that you mention it, I would rather be enjoying myself doing something else." I giggled being pulled on top of him.

"Tempting offer really but we gotta go meet everyone downstairs. Tonight if I let you." He whined letting me go. I jumped feeling his hand connect hard with my ass. "Ouch ya butt head." I pouted rubbing my ass.

"Did I hurt you?" He mocked. I stuck my tongue out grabbing what I needed before heading outta the room with Jon. We got downstairs to see that Celeste was with Colby. This was gonna be fun. "We're ready to go." Jon announced getting their attention flinging his arm over my shoulder. I wasn't even gonna make him remove his arm. It made Colby frown, Celeste still didn't care, it seemed like she was annoyed and Joe still found it all amusing. We headed off to some restaurant I didn't even catch the name of.

"What's going on with you two?" Celeste ask. She had made sure to hang all over Colby. I could tell she was getting fed up with it.

"What I do with anyone doesn't concern you. I could go fuck Colby in the bathroom and it still wouldn't concern you." Colby choked on his drink and Jon and Joe burst out in laughter.

"That's where you're wrong. Colby is mine now not yours." She remarked thinking she got me.

"I couldn't tell. How's it feel to know that he was with me first?" I smirked.

"Harper enough, this isn't a contest." Colby piped in. It hurt that he was only yelling at me. I wasn't at fault here. "And don't say you didn't start it. Celeste don't ask personal questions because 99 percent of the time Harper will respond in a way to piss you off." It was weird that he wouldn't call me Harp around Celeste. The rest of breakfast went rather smoothly once I started to ignore Celeste and engage more with Jon. The few glances I stole I could see that Colby wasn't very thrilled with Celeste throwing herself on him at all times. He could hardly eat. It was rather disgusting behavior.

"Boys it was fun and all." I wasn't even going to address Celeste at this point. "But I gotta go and get my things packed if we're gonna get outta here on time."

"Harper's right we gotta be at the arena early for the live event." Joe agreed speaking up for the first time it seemed like. Everyone was in agreement. I thought it was funny to see Celeste practically throwing a fit about it. She was Colby's problem not mine.


End file.
